<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purgatory by FPwoper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576695">Purgatory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper'>FPwoper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NaNoWriMo 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dean isn’t yet in Purgatory, Eventual relationship, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Pining, Purgatory, Violence, cuddling for warmth, handjobs, touch starvation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is wandering all alone in Purgatory, until he finds Benny (or does Benny find him?).</p><p>SPN Kink bingo square: Touch starvation</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Benny Lafitte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NaNoWriMo 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPN Kink Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Purgatory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is prompt number 7 from my 30 NaNo 2020 prompts: Touch Starvation + Purgatory</p><p>This also fills the square "Touch starvation" for the SPN Kink Bingo 2020.</p><p>This work is unbeta'd.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel had been cold for the past… whatever time had passed. He’d stopped keeping track anyway, because it only made him more and more depressed and alone. He definitely deserved to be hunted down in Purgatory, but he didn’t expect it to be so tiring on him. The Leviathan were there whenever he least expected them, and although he had sort of grown used to their unexpectedness, it didn’t mean that it was fun to wander around in a hellscape created for chasing and being chased.</p><p>He knew it was only a matter of time before Dean figured out what the fuck was going on and where he was and to add himself to the list of people, <em>things</em>, chasing him. Cas would know the second Dean entered Purgatory, but until that actually happened, he wasn’t going to dedicate any brainspace to figuring out what he had to do then. Evading Dean would be difficult, but at least Dean would be <em>human</em>. Whatever had been tracking him for the past few days, weeks, months, had not been human at all. It was either Leviathan or monsters who knew about his connection to the Winchesters who were trying to off him and were chasing him to that effect.</p><p>Castiel had been heading towards one of the streams that crisscrossed Purgatory to wash himself and get a few minutes of peace, but as soon as he neared the stream he knew that he wouldn’t be alone there. He sat down regardless, because if he knew about it, it couldn’t be the Leviathan, and he was strangely looking forward to a fight. Maybe he was mostly looking forward to getting to touch someone – Castiel didn’t currently have a blade on him and manifesting the angel blade took too much of his grace to keep using it, plus it acted like a beacon to the Leviathan. No, he preferred wrestling his assailants and snapping his opponent’s neck with his bare hands. And touching someone again. Dean had spoiled him with casual touches and Castiel really missed those now.</p><p>Castiel started washing his face carefully, mindful of a few of the cuts that were still healing from his latest tussle with whatever that thing had been. Castiel didn’t care anymore about <em>what </em>they were. Killing anything in here was a form of self defence, one that was practiced daily by anyone, although it didn’t seem to matter because the monsters just re-spawned. Castiel half-expected that, if he were to die, he would also just come back to life again. An endless circle of killing and being killed instead of going to Heaven or Hell, although it seemed to him vastly preferable to either of the two other options, as it stood.</p><p>Castiel looked towards his left, where he’d felt <em>something </em>come out of the woods. It was a burly man, and while he wasn’t showing any outward hostility, Castiel had quickly learned to distrust even those that seemed to be friendly, because they were often just trying to play with their food, trying to prolong the hunt.</p><p>“Hey,” the man said, settling a little downstream from Castiel. “You’re… what those big-mouthed black things are after, right?”</p><p>Castiel nodded, wary of this stranger who seemed to know a little more about him than he as comfortable with. “Yes. What’s it to you?”<br/>
“I’m Benny Lafitte,” the man said, “and to be perfectly frank, I couldn’t care less about you being here. It’s just that those black fuckers are a nuisance and they keep getting in the way of our usual patterns. Ever since they arrived, everything has been fucked sideways, basically.”</p><p>“My apologies,” Castiel said stiffly. “I didn’t mean to upset the balance of the world any further.”</p><p>“Nah, don’t apologise, man. Not your fault. Good to know you’re it, though. Glad I found you, too – I can help you protect yourself if you’d want that.”</p><p>“You– wait, you’d do something like that?”</p><p>“Yeah,” the man, Benny, said. “I’ve been wanting to get my hands on one of those weird things so, if you’ll have me, I’ll stay around and take care of you.”</p><p>Castiel just stared at the man for a minute before he’d made up his mind. “What are you?”</p><p>“I’m a vampire,” Benny said, conversational as anything, flashing his teeth at Cas. “You?”</p><p>“Angel,” Cas curtly answered. “And if you want to stay, I won’t push you away.”</p><p>“An <em>angel</em>. Never thought I’d see that in my life. Or death, I guess. I’ll take that as an answer, then. I’ll stay a little around you to avoid spooking you or something.”</p><p>“I’d appreciate that,” Cas said, turning back towards the water. “And thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>And so the days passed. Castiel was ever watchful but knowing that someone was around to have his back was a good feeling. He didn’t want to trust Benny but he did anyway, and his trust had grown in the past few days because Benny was trustworthy. He actually watched Castiel’s back and had killed a few monsters and Leviathan. Benny slowly did move closer and closer until they were within an arm’s reach most of the time. Their fighting styles went really well together and as Castiel became more trusting and told Benny more about himself, Benny also shared more information about himself and his past.</p><p>The nights in Purgatory were usually quiet and cold, and now that Castiel wasn’t expending grace, he actually felt cold most of the time. Castiel still didn’t need to sleep, but occasionally it was nice to not be conscious for a bit. Benny did need to sleep so Castiel was usually the one awake, but this night was different. Benny was wired because of a recent fight and couldn’t sleep while Castiel didn’t want anything else than sleep. He was on the verge of falling asleep when something warm was at his back, and Benny’s voice sounded way closer all of a sudden.</p><p>“Sorry, Castiel,” he said, sounding apologetic. “You were shivering and it’s an annoying sound, so… why not share body heat, right? Might help us both settle, so you can sleep.”</p><p>Castiel nodded stiffly, but as he (mostly his back) warmed up, he slowly relaxed into Benny’s body, and soon after, he fell asleep.</p><p>The morning after, he woke with Benny’s body still pressed against his own, and by the deep breaths coming from behind him, Benny also fell asleep sometime during the night. Castiel wanted to get up and check if they were still safe, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave Benny’s embrace. It was nice, and warm, and… yeah, he might have some issues with touch starvation. When Benny woke up, he started apologising profusely for spooning Castiel the entire night, but Castiel found that he didn’t care at all, mostly preferred it, even, and he told Benny that. It led them a little closer, as if Benny had sensed Castiel’s ongoing issues with touch starvation.</p><p> </p><p>After that night, they kept touching, even if they were small brushes of hands or fingers or shoulders against any other body part, and most nights, they spent cuddling up and huddling together to stay warm, or that was what it started as, at least.</p><p>Eventually, Castiel realised that he was also doing this as a way of keeping Benny close, to express his gratitude and whatever the other feeling was that was bubbling up in him more and more as he touched Benny. It must have been mutual, judging by the look that often passed in Benny’s eyes when he looked at Castiel. Neither of them dared to actually address it, but it was present nonetheless, and even though they mostly left it alone, the feeling kept growing, until they couldn’t keep it in anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Weeks or months after they initially met, the feeling finally boiled over. It was just after a particularly gruesome fight – a Leviathan had joined forces with a vampire and a werewolf, and it wasn’t fun – and Benny and Castiel had barely gotten through it. They were both scratched up badly but would heal, given a little time. But they did need to clean some of the wounds, so they trekked back to one of the streams to clean each other up. They’d done it often before, and there was always a charged feeling in the air, but when they undressed without looking at the other person this time, it felt <em>electric</em> and slightly too much.</p><p>Castiel felt Benny’s eyes on him as he undressed, and Castiel didn’t care anymore all of a sudden. All of a sudden, Castiel felt like a prude for being so modest, so he turned around to face Benny. Benny was already undressed, and it shocked Castiel, to see him so… unashamed. Benny was thick and muscled but he looked gorgeous, and Castiel couldn’t help but let his eyes travel over his entire naked form. Castiel felt… thin and small compared to how buff Benny was. What did catch Castiel’s eye was Benny’s thickening cock, and his mouth watered at the sight. Suddenly, he knew what the feeling had been: lust. He had been lusting after more of Benny all this time, and… well, here he was, Benny unashamed about his arousal and right in front of him, there for the taking.</p><p>Castiel hesitantly stepped forward, and Benny took the next steps, pulling Castiel in and kissing him with a frenzy with which almost everything in Purgatory happened. They stepped into the cold water of the stream but remained touching as they sit down and cleaned each other’s scratches and bloodied hands. The cold water shocked them from their aroused state, but once they were cleaned up, out of the water, and dried as much as they could, their arousal flared again.</p><p>Before they pulled on their clothes again, Benny kissed Castiel again, and took his cock in hand. Castiel moaned involuntarily and bucked up into the touch, which pulled a groan from Benny’s throat. Castiel allowed his hand to stray to Benny’s cock, touching him too. Benny shivered but didn’t react otherwise until he pulled Castiel closer and closed his fist around both of their cocks. The feeling of their cocks together made the both of them moan, and when Benny started moving his fist, Castiel was sure it would be over quickly. Only a few strokes in had Castiel whining and coming, and Benny followed soon after. They sat down on the dirty ground, looked at each other, and smiled shyly at each other.</p><p>“So…”</p><p>“Yes,” Benny said. “That happened, and if you want it to happen more often… just tell me?”<br/>
“Please,” Castiel said, his honestly shocking a laugh out of himself. He stood up, stretched, and grabbed some more water from the stream to clean themselves up with before they redressed. “I enjoyed it but… well, not sure if I know how to ask for something like this.”</p><p>“That makes sense for an angel,” Benny said, voice soft and teasing before turning serious again. “Just tell me no if you <em>don’t </em>want it, or initiate and I’ll tell you no if I’m not okay with this?”</p><p>“That sounds like a plan,” Castiel said, relieved. “Thank you and–”</p><p>Their heart-to-heart was interrupted by a Leviathan, and Castiel sighed. They’d have to pick this up later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>